En travaux
by lil-and-maya
Summary: Je préviens tout de suite le titre n'a rien à voir... Pour le moment j'peux pas vraiment résumé je peux juste dire que c'est une coécriture entre Méloliloutte et Moi Mayalin ... On a prévu de faire toute les conneries possibles alors... Venez lire...
1. Chapter 1

petite précision Lil n'est pas dispo pour le moment et je me souviens plus du titre si on en avait décidé un --' alors pour le moment il est "en travaux..." XD

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**Voici aujourd'hui ce que l'on vous propose, **_

_**Maya (alias Mayalin) **_

_**et **_

_**Lil (alias Méloliloutte)**_

_**Connaissez-vous le principe du jeu l'histoire sans fin ?**_

_**Pour les incultes on explique :**_

**Règles du jeu :**

**1.**_** Créer une histoire sur n'importe quelle base (ici les bouquins d'Harry Potter (mais pas le **_

_**dernier chapitre du 7, je pense que vous comprenez tous pourquoi..))**_

**2.**_** L'histoire doit être cohérente, continue, hilarante et bien sûr à la sauce de celui qui la **_

_**raconte !**_

**3.**_** Ce joue à minimum deux : Maya et Lil (pour vous servir !)**_

**4.**_** Et pour rajouter du piquant les deux participantes vont se donner des défis à chaque fin **_

_**de chapitre qu'elles auront raconté …**_

_**Trois mots de leur choix que l'autre devra forcément replacer dans le chapitre suivant **_

_**qu'elle racontera !**_

_**Voila nous nous lançons sur une base assez précise, c'est un HP/DM, ça se passe 5 ans après que Voldemort soit tombé, soit 5 ans après la dernière année à Poudlard pour nos deux garçons préférés !**_

_**Maya racontera le POV de Drago**_

_**Lil celui de Harry**_

_**Voici notre base commune, notre premier chapitre écrit à deux !**_

Dans une cave sombre se trouvait un groupe de personnes encapuchonnées. Ils formaient un cercle parfait et silencieux. Chacun d'eux, un par un, relevèrent la manche gauche de leur robe de sorcier pour montrer à l'assistance leur appartenance à l'assemblée qu'ils formaient jadis, quand leur maître n'avait pas encore échoué dans leur combat contre les sangs impures. La marque des Ténèbres jours après jours s'effacée et de moins en moins de mangemorts venaient les rejoindre. Cela faisait cinq ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Cinq années qu'ils étaient perdu et tentaient par de médiocres attentats ostentatoires, de garder son souvenir bien éveillé dans l'esprit de la communauté sorcière.

Lorsque tous avaient relevés leurs manches et levés leurs bras gauches, ils récitèrent tel un seul homme la même litanie.

_**« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus puissant que la mort.**_

_**Mort il ne peut être tant que perdure la peur qu'il instaure. **_

_**Nous sommes ses serviteurs, ses esclaves, ses obligés.**_

_**Et les humbles et fidèles héritiers de son immortalité. **_

_**Gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »**_

Lorsque les derniers échos de leur prière se turent, une voix outrée sortie de la pénombre.

**« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?! »**

Et malheureusement pour la voix du certain brun aux yeux vert, les mangemorts, vieux croûtons qu'ils étaient avaient encore des réflexes.

Le temps de dire un :

**« Et mer… »**

Il prit au moins trois sorts de plein fouet.

Et ce fut le noir pour Harry Potter celui qui avait vaincu.

Blanc. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Harry papillonna des yeux en faisant la grimace. Le blanc, il connaissait, c'était mauvais signe pour lui. Il pensait qu'après Poudlard son enfer personnel serait enfin terminé … mais de toute évidence il était littéralement attiré par ce genre d'endroit, allez savoir pourquoi ?

L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et ses chambres blanches avaient succédé à l'infirmerie de Mrs Pomfresh et ses lits immaculés.

Il grogna.

**« C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? »**

Une voix féminine lui répondit.

**« Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé ! »**

**« Oh non ! »**

**« **_**Non**_** quoi ? Vous ne l'êtes pas ? »**

**« Non ! **_**Non**_**, je ne veux pas ! »**

**« Vous ne voulez pas quoi Mr Potter ? »**

**« Je ne veux pas boire de potions infectes, ou subir les sortilèges soit disant de guérisons lancé par vos stagiaires médiocres, ou encore attendre une semaine dans ce lit qui sent le désinfectant à rien faire à part perdre mon temps ! »**

**« Une chose est sûre au moins, vous avez retrouvé la parole. »**

Il lança un regard noir à la blonde en blouse blanche.

**« Je ne resterais pas un moment de plus ici. »**

Fit-il en enlevant les couvertures de ses jambes pour se lever et partir en courant, du moins c'est ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Mais l'infirmière s'approcha de lui, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser un pied au sol, elle le repoussa. Etrangement pour Harry, le peu de force qu'elle exerçait sur son épaule lui suffit à le clouer dans son lit.

**« Vous êtes encore faible Mr Potter, vous ne devriez pas bouger pour l'instant…Je dois avouer que vous m'étonnez. »**

Le brun la regarda avec encore plus de surprise que lorsqu'elle l'avait fait basculer sur son oreiller.

**« Vous êtes bien énergique pour quelqu'un qui sort de trois jours de comas. »**

**« Trois jours !!?? »**

**« Oui. Avec tous les sorts que vous avez reçu, ça a était un vrai casse tête de savoir quelle** **antisorts lancer ou quels antidotes vous donner, sans parler des effets secondaires que ça pouvait entraîner en mélangeant le tout. »**

Harry était bouche bée. Celle la on ne lui avait jamais faite encore !

**« Et combien de sorts ais-je reçu ? »**

**« On ne sait toujours pas à vrai dire. Trois ? Quatre ? Peut-être plus. En tous les cas je suis désolée de vous annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant des changements vont certainement se faire sentir. »**

**« Des changements ? Quels genres de changements ? »**

Elle commençait vraiment à lui faire peur cette sotte !

**« Vous me faite peur à faire l'idiote comme ça ! »**

La blonde lui lança un regard froid en croisant les bras, boudeuse. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas.

**« C'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai dis tout haut ?! »**

Il mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Ça avait recommencé, et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

**« Merde ! Ça recommence ! C'est flippant ! »**

Réussi à comprendre la blonde, à travers les mains de son patient, elle lui lança un sourire goguenard.

**« Ce genre de changement. Apparemment vous ne pouvez plus vous retenir de dire à voix haute, ce que** **vous pensez sur l'instant. Enfin, j'imagine que ce n'est que sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Mais ça pourrait être aussi des changements physiques. »**

Décidé de se contenir il reposa ses mains sur ses draps et leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Comme si ça ne suffisait pas ! »**

**« Vous ne portez pas des lunettes normalement ? »**

**« Bien sûr que si, elles se voient pas ?! »**

Fit-il en montrant son visage, mais le sourire en coin de l'infirmière l'invita à vérifier tout de même si elles se trouvaient bien sur son nez. D'un côté, il ne se rappelait pas les avoir misent lors de son réveil… Il voulu prendre les branches de ses lunettes sur le ses tempes, mais il n'y avait rien. Pas de branches, ni verres devant ses yeux, ni lunettes.

**« C'est incroyable je vois ! »**

Il regarda l'infirmière, ahuri, il la détailla un peu, jouissant d'une vue parfaite à présent.

Elle était blonde, ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle qui évoquait le calme et la sérénité, ses lèvres étaient roses et pulpeuses, son visage bien dessiné. Elle portait une simple blouse blanche, où sur la poitrine se trouvait l'écusson de l'hôpital, un os et une baguette magique qui se croisaient. Sa blouse laissait apparaître de belles jambes fines et blanches. Elle était vraiment jolie.

**« Vous êtes très belle. »**

L'infirmière piqua un phare et elle continua comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

**« Hum … C… Comme vous voyez … vous avez une très bonne vue maintenant. »**

**« Et c'est pas peut dire ! »**

L'infirmière ce senti rougir de plus bel. Et fronça les sourcils.

**« S'il vous plait, un peu de sérieux ! »**

**« J'aimerais bien mais je peux pas m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense, vous parlez d'un handicap vous ! »**

**« Je comprends. »**

**« Bon et il y à autre chose dont je dois être au courant ? J'aimerais pouvoir partir au plus vite d'ici, voyez-vous. »**

**« Vous ne partirez pas tout de suite, vous êtes un cas très intéressant et plusieurs médicomages voudraient vous ausculter, ce n'est vraiment pas souvent qu'on voit une fusion de sorts et enchantements multiples. »**

**« Et ça recommence ! Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire ! Quand comprendrez-vous ça ? »**

**« Ce n'est que pour votre santé que nous vous gardons, rien d'autre Mr Pot… »**

**« C'est ça ! Maintenant c'est ma santé ! Je croyais que j'étais un « cas très intéressant » ? »**

**« Ce … ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »**

**« Alors dîtes moi pour quelles raisons me garde-t-on encore ici ?! »**

**« S'il vous plait calmez-vous, ce n'est pas bon dans votre … »**

**« VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QUI N'EST PAS BON, QUAND ON RETIENT HARRY POTTER CONTRE SON GRES ! »**

S'écria-t-il, alors que l'infirmière prit d'une soudaine envie de déguerpir vite fait, claqua la porte derrière elle.

Arrivée dans le couloir, on entendait un patient beugler dans sa chambre.

L'infirmière était adossée contre la porte qu'elle venait de claquer, sa posture faisait penser aux films d'horreur où l'héroïne (toujours belle et blonde à forte … avec des charmes particulièrement avantageux) arrive à échapper in extremis d'un serial killer (tan tan !). Mais pour le coup c'était plutôt une bête sauvage enragée.

Remise de ses émotions, elle s'élança dans le couloir, après avoir lancé un sort de fermeture que seuls les employés de St mangouste pouvaient enlevé, l'air décidée plus que jamais. Elle marmonna pour elle-même.

**« Ah comme ça on est coriace, hein ? Tu vas voir ! Tu ne vas pas être déçu de ton séjour ! »**

Puisque Mr POTTER, avait décidé de ne pas coopérer et d'être aussi exécrable et bien elle allait lui donné un adversaire à sa taille. L'un de ces collègues était justement réputé pour venir à bout de tous les cas, même les plus durs.

Elle rentra dans la salle de repos avec un sourire sadique qui fit frissonner ses collègues.

**« Bonjour tout le monde »** claironna t-elle.

**« Chloé ! Quelle est donc ta future victime ? »**

**« Mais de quoi tu parles Charles ? Quelle victime ? »**

**« Pour que tu ais ce sourire tu vas forcément faire un coup foireux…. »**

**« Mais non… Je vais juste permettre à un de mes patients de bien guérir… »**

**« Moui… Si tu le dis… »**

**« Oh fait, quelqu'un a vu le docteur G.A.V.F ? »**

**« En quoi as-tu besoin du doc Gare à vos fesses ? »**

**« Je te l'ai dit, j'aide un patient… »**

**« Ouh le pauvre !... Doc est dans son bureau… »**

**« Merci Charlou ! »**

La médicomage sorti dans les couloirs en sifflotant et se dirigea vers les bureaux Nord. Elle arriva devant une porte de bois sombre et, prenant une grande inspiration, cogna. Un « **Entrer** » sec lui répondit. Elle poussa la porte et passa la tête dans l'encadrement.

« **Bonjour Docteur. Vous auriez quelques minutes à me consacrer ?** »

« **Hum… Oh bien sûr. Entrez. Que vous arrive t-il ? **»

« **Eh bien un patient est rentré dans le service des Mauvais sorts et Sortilèges il y a 3 jours. Il s'est réveillé ce matin et refuse obstinément tous les soins.** »

« **Pourquoi est-il dans cette section ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? **»

« En **vérité nous n'en sommes pas sûr. Il est arrivé à la suite d'une bataille. D'après ses collègues, il aurait reçu une certain de nombres de sorts en même temps. Pour certain c'est 3 sorts pour d'autres 4. De plus aucun n'a été en mesure de nous dire quels sorts l'ont touché. Nous bloquons et son manque de coopération m'amène à vous demander de l'aide.** »

L'homme se cala au fond de son fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir. Chloé croisait les doigts. Si ce docteur refusait de l'aider elle était dans la bouse de Dragon. Nouvellement nommée dans se service elle n'avait encore jamais eu de cas si complexe et se sentait totalement hors course.

« **Bien je ne vous garantie rien mais j'aimerais voir le patient. SI le cas m'intéresse je vous le ferais savoir et je prendrais la suite du dossier. Bien sûr si c'est le cas je demanderais une compensation…** »Rajouta t'il avec un sourire en coin.

Chloé le lui rendit en souriant.

« **Evidemment Docteur. Ce que vous voudrez…** »

« **Un diner conviendra…Vous me guider ? **»

« **Si vous le souhaitez** »

L'Homme se leva et lui ouvrit la porte.

« **Après vous.** »

Chloé gloussa et sortit dans le couloir, direction la chambre du Survivant. Dans sa tête une mini-elle faisait la danse de la victoire.

* * *

_Alors ? Laissez votre avis!_

_Maya_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Et oui vous avez le droit au prologue et au premier chapitre. Je préviens tout de suite qu'il n'est pas long mais je pense que le point de vue de Harry à partir de la fin peut être intéressant donc j'ai coupé à ce moment là... En espérant que sa vous plaise... Lil, les mots pour le prochaine chap sont en bas de la page^^ Amuses toi bien^^

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Drago suivait Chloé tout en réfléchissant. Hier, alors qu'il était avec Thibault, il avait cru voir quelqu'un les suivre. Bien sûr Thibault l'avait traité de paranoïaque quand il le lui avait dit. Mais depuis, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il pouvait risquer sa place, vu l'état d'esprit de la population sorcière. Secouant la tête, il tenta de se reconcentrer et se rendit compte qu'ils arrivaient devant la chambre.

**« Voilà c'est ici. » **

Lui dit Chloé.

**« Je vais rentrer le prévenir qu'il a changé de médicomage. Je vous ferais signe d'entrer. »**

Drago hacha la tête sans rien dire et la regarda entrer dans la chambre. Il n'entendit rien tout d'abord puis des cris traversèrent la cloison. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui si disait à l'intérieur, mais le patient n'avait pas l'air commode. Très vite Chloé ressortit et claqua la porte.

**« Bien, je vous laisse. Je vous enverrais un hibou pour l'heure de notre repas. »**

**« Bien sûr. Bonne journée. »**

**« Bonne chance. »**

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et décampa. Drago souffla et ouvrit la porte.

**« Bonjour on m'a dit que… »**

Drago se tut en croisant deux yeux couleur émeraude. Dans son esprit résonna une petite voix faisant _« Oh, oh … »._

**« Oh non ! Pas lui ! … Mais qu'elle veracrasse cette fille ! J'suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! Y'a des dizaines de médicomages et il faut qu'elle me refile celui-là ! C'est carrément fait exprès ou je suis un botruc ! Sérieusement… »**

Drago écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Potter. Cette garce avait osé lui refiler le dossier alors que tous connaissaient leurs différents. Reprenant rapidement des esprits, il se forgea un masque froid et c'est d'une voix polaire qu'il prit la parole.

**« Potter. LA FERME ! »**

**« Non mais tu te prends pour qui la fouine ?! Tu crois que je vais t'écouter ? Je veux un autre médicomage ! MAINTENANT ! »**

**« Désolé Potter, les cas désespérés sont ma spécialité … Quoique avec toi je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai beaucoup de chance de réussite … Beaucoup trop d'instabilité … »**

Il regarda avec joie l'ex Griffondor s'étouffer d'indignation. Profitant de cette accalmie, il se saisit du dossier médical. Comme lui avait expliqué l'autre garce, il n'y avait aucune proposition de traitement au cas Potter._ « Cas désespéré »_ Songea t-il. Il haussa un sourcil à la lecture des symptômes :

récupération totale de ses capacités visuelles ;

semble ne plus pouvoir se retenir et laisse échapper ses pensées profondes ;

ne peux plus mentir ;

est hostile à tous traitement (symptômes ou réel trait de caractère ?) ;

énervement intempestif.

**« Eh bien Potter, comme ça on ne sait plus mentir ? C'est intéressant … »**

**« Je peux réussir à me contrôles ! Je ne dirais rien ! »**

**« C'est ce qu'on verra… Tu es bien certain de ne pas avoir de souvenir de ton accident ? De quoi te souviens-tu ? »**

Harry grogna un instant.

**« On avait réussit à cuivre un groupe de mangemorts et on est tombé sur une réunion de nouveaux mangemorts. Ils étaient entrain de réciter une espèce de débilité et j'ai interrompu les joyeusetés. Avant d'avoir dit **_**balai**_** j'ai reçu des sorts. Je me souviens en avoir vu deux arriver par devant et d'un choc dans le dos, et après plus rien. D'après mon partenaire j'ai reçu un sort dans le dos mais Théo dit que j'en ais reçu deux. Donc on ne sait pas vraiment combien j'en ai reçu. **»

**« Je vois et bien évidemment aucune idée des sorts que tu as vu arriver ? »**

**« Euh c'est un peu flou… Et puis je n'étais pas concentré sur ça. Je venais d'apercevoir un mangemort que je connaissais … Connard … Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. D'habitude je n'ai jamais d'amnésie après m'être bourré la gueule… J'vais l'buter ! »**

Drago s'étrangla intérieurement. Est-ce que Potter sous-entendait qu'il était sorti avec un mangemort ?! Franchement ce mec n'avait aucune notion de sécurité. Si lui avait sa notoriété il ferait des recherches sur ces potentielles moitiés.

**« Potter, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de tes histoires de draps alors si on se reconcentrait sur notre affaires ? »**

**« Pourtant je te ferais bien ton affaire à toi ! … Ouah ! J'ai jamais dis ça hein ?! Oh merlin ! Il faut que je me nettoie la bouche pour avoir dit de telles horreurs… »**

**« Potter, la ferme ! Je vais ignorer tes propos tout bonnement répugnants, avant de devoir te tuer pour avoir déliré sur ma personne. Bien je vais te laisser pour aller réfléchir à ton cas. Reste bien poli avec l'infirmière. Tu verras elle est adorable. »**

Drago ne montra qu'un sourire narquois alors qu'il était plié de rire intérieurement. Sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre il sortit dans le couloir et appela Marthe. Une femme, du style matrone italienne qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier, s'avança vers lui.

**« Oui Docteur Malefoy ? »**

**« Le patient de la chambre 483 est un peu rebel. Il faut y aller fermement. Ses réactions sont assez imprévisible alors n'ayez pas peur de hausser la voix. Bonne journée ! »**

**« Merci Docteur. »**

Drago regarda la femme se diriger vers la chambre de Potter attendant la réaction de celui-ci. Trente secondes plus tard, un cri retentit dans le couloir.

**« MALEFOY ! Ramènes-toi ! LA FOUINE ?! NON ! RECULEZ ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI ! MALEFOY !!! »**

Soupirant de bonheur, Drago reprit la direction de son bureau en sifflotant.

* * *

Et Voilà!! Alors?

Sinon ma p'tite Lil je penses que tu t'amuseras à les placer...

- Cucurbitacé ( je sais je sai je suis obsédée par ce mot!!^^)

- Chinois ( j'sais pas si tu connais c'est un gâteau enfait plutôt une brioche avec un glacis de sucre sur le dessus et de la crème patissière à l'intérieur... Trop bon!!!)

- Clown ( Celui pendu à mon étagère me fait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure j'suis sûre c'est un pervers^^)

Vilà Bonne écriture X)

Bisous à tous

Maya


	3. Chapter 3

**souvenez vous **

**c'est une fic qui à commencée ya pas si longtemps que ça, mais un peu quand même !**

**bon d'accord je suis une incorrigible retardataire surtout qu'avec le bac et tout c'était un peu compliqué !!**

**enfin en bref voila en réponse au défi de miss maya voila un chapitre de lil !!**

**j'espère que vous aimerez n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques coms biensûr !!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Un ami imaginaire ?**

La porte de la chambre maudite par Harry s'ouvrit.

Est-ce que si je lui lance un sort maintenant, j'aurais le temps de m'enfuir de cet asile de fous avant que ça n'avertisse les autres employés?

Il regarda autour de lui, déçu il s'enfonça dans son oreiller en croisant les bras.

Pour ça, faudrait que j'ai ma baguette … Grrr, bande de mauvais joueurs, c'est pas fair-play !

Il se rendit compte que plus calme il arrivait à garder ses pensées pour lui. ça s'améliorait !

**« Trop bien ! »**

**« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir Mr Potter. »**

Harry avait complètement oublié que quelqu'un était rentré dans sa chambre damnée. Une petite et grosse femme à l'air pas commode, quoiqu'un peu armoire à glace été au pieds de son lit, lisant la feuille de suivit du patient.

**« Oh Mama Mia !! »**

**« Non moi c'est Marthe. »**

Fit-elle avec un sourire édenté, qui crispa Harry dans son lit.

**« Bon je vais vérifier que tous les signes vitaux sont bons. »**

**« Et quel est votre mode opératoire pour ce genre de vérifications ? »**

Demanda Harry peu confiant.

**« Oh cela dépend du tempérament du patient. Mais le Docteur Malefoy ne fait appelle à moi que pour les cas les plus coriaces, donc je devine assez bien la façon dont vous allez réagir. »**

**« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce … ? Posez cette seringue ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! MALEFOY ! Ramènes-toi ! LA FOUINE ?! NON ! RECULEZ ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI ! MALEFOY !!! »**

Mais la piqûre d'anesthésiant fit vite son effet et ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit qu'Harry se réveilla.

Il eut tout le temps de penser à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Bon il n'y a pas que du négatif, j'ai plus besoin de lunettes maintenant, c'est plutôt cool …

Ouais mais à part ça ?

Je suis cloué au lit d'un hôpital, Malefoy s'occupe de moi, je ne sais pas quand je vais sortir, ni si je vais vraiment sortir d'ici avec ce taré qui me « soigne » !

Pff ! Y'a pas à dire j'ai la poisse !

Bon … j'exagère peut-être un chouilla.

S'il est encore médicomage, c'est qu'il ne doit pas trop mal faire son boulot, du moins il ne tue pas ses patients, ce qui est déjà bon signe pour moi !

Quand j'y repense … non mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête pour dire que j'aimerais bien lui faire son affaire ???

Non mais franchement !!! J'ai toujours haïs ce type !! Et c'est réciproque.

Et puis que je sache lui il est hétéro … non ?

Merlin !!! Mais je m'en fous s'il est hétéro ou pas !! IL NE M'INTÉRESSE PAS !!!

_Non je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi !!_

Bien qu'il soit pas mal foutu … je le reconnais !

C'est pas pour ça que je veux lui sauter dessus !

**« Si ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, vous ne vous poseriez pas la question ! »**

**« Oh Merlin, ça y est je suis fou ! »**

**« Non, je suis juste un patient invisible qui ce balade. »**

**« Oh c'est bon pas la peine de ce foutre de moi non plus ! »**

**« Merci de me prendre pour une blague, ça fait toujours plaisir ! »**

**« Quoi ? C'est vraiment vrai ? »**

**« Aussi vrai que je suis devant vous. »**

**« Facile à dire ! Prouvez-le ! »**

**« Prouvez quoi ? »**

**« Que je ne suis pas fou ! »**

**« Ça je ne peux pas le prouver, je ne vous connais pas assez ! »**

**« Ah ah ! Mais c'est que vous avez mangé un clown ! Arrêter j'étouffe de rire ! »**

**« Je vous trouve bien caustique jeune homme ! »**

**« Je ne sais pas ! Prouvez-moi que vous êtes bien là et que je ne suis pas en train de me balancer des vannes pourries à moi-même ! »**

Sur ce, l'homme invisible prit les lunettes d'Harry, ce qui les fient s'envoler dans les airs à quelques mètres d'Harry.

**« Désolé je ne peux pas faire mieux … »**

**« Vous avez autant d'imagination qu'un cucurbitacé. »**

**« Vous préférez que je vous frappe, pour vous montrer ma présence ? »**

**« Ok, ok ! Bon soit ! Vous êtes vraiment ici ! Mais en faite de quoi me parliez vous avant cette discussion complètement inutile ? »**

**« Et bien vous parliez à voix haute de votre penchant pour un certain Médicomage prénommé Malefoy. »**

**« Je n'ai AUCUN penchant pour cette FOUINE ! »**

**« Et c'est là que je suis intervenu en vous disant : **_**Si ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, vous ne vous poseriez pas la question !**_** »**

**« Vous avez de la chance que je sois cloué à mon pieu et que vous soyez invisible sinon je vous aurai montré avec joie où vous pouvez vous les mettre vos interventions débiles ! »**

**« Quelle agressivité ! Ce qui prouve que cette affirmation n'était pas totalement fausse. »**

**« Oh la barbe ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire. »**

**« Malheureusement dès que je ferme la bouche je n'existe plus aux yeux des autres. »**

**« Je comprend votre tristesse, mais rassurez-vous je connais beaucoup de gens qui pensent la même chose que vous et eux ne sont pas invisibles ! On appelle ça de l'égocentrisme. Ou de la diarrhée verbale … j'adore cette expression !»**

**« Au moins vous savez qu'ils existent ! »**

**« On vous a mit dans quel département ? Non, je demande parce que j'ai horreur des dépressifs ! »**

**« Si seulement j'étais dans un département ! Quand je suis venu ici, personne ne m'a vu, j'ai essayé mainte et mainte fois de me présenter, de montrer ma présence, personne ne m'a vu. »**

**« Dur. Bon je veux bien faire quelque chose pour vous si vous me laissez dormir et gardez pour vous ce que vous avez pu entendre sortir de ma bouche depuis que je suis réveillé. C'est clair ? »**

**« Transparent. »**

Harry eut un petit rire.

**« Je dirais même plus, invisible ! »**

L'homme invisible s'offusqua.

**« Si c'est pour être si peu sensible à ma condition précaire, je pars sur le champ Monsieur ! »**

**« Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, vous avez qu'à regarder ma feuille de suivi et lire mes symptômes vous comprendrez tout de suite. Sur ce, moi, je vais essayer de me rendormir, alors bonne nuit à vous et soyez là demain matin sans faute si vous voulez que je vous aide ! »**

**« Bien Monsieur. »**

**« Moi c'est Harry, pas Monsieur. J'aime pas Monsieur, ça fait vieux ! »**

**« Très bien. Je m'appelle Isaac Melson. »**

**« Bonne nuit Isaac. »**

Après un petit temps le dit Isaac reprit la parole.

**« Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de dire toutes vos pensées à voix haute ! En effet ça risque d'être compliqué avec votre Médicomage si vous ne voulez pas qu'il s'aperçoive de vos sentiments. »**

**« Il sait déjà que je veux lui faire son affaire alors … »**

**« Ah ! Vous avouez finalement ! »**

**« La ferme ! Je veux dormir ! »**

**« Caustique … totalement caustique ! » **

Harry s'endormi vite sans pouvoir lancer une dernière réplique cinglante à son ami invisible ou imaginaire ?

**« Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! Réveillez-vous ! Petit déjeuné ! »**

La voix stridente de l'infirmière Marthe réveilla Harry. Elle ouvrit grand les rideaux, alors que lui cachait sa tête sous un oreiller.

**« Si c'est pour ça que vous me levez je peux tout de suite me rendormir ! »**

Dit-il en se retournant dos à la fenêtre.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »**

**« Je veux dire que votre bouffe est ignoble et donc qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se réveille pour elle ! »**

**« Rôh vous allez pas chipoter ! Vous avez le droit à un chinois ! »**

**« Un chinois ??? »**

Harry sorti enfin la tête de l'oreiller pour voir le plateau que faisait léviter Marthe.

**« Comment ça un chinois ? »**

Il cherchait un homme de petite taille aux yeux bridés sur son plateau mais de toute évidence il avait dû mal comprendre.

**« C'est une pâtisserie ! C'est pas souvent qu'on y à le droit, alors profitez-en ! »**

Et elle parti sur cette dernière phrase s'occuper des autres patients.

**« Quelle idée de donner un nom pareil à une pâtisserie ! »**

**« Oh il y à pire ! Pet de nonne n'est pas mal non plus ! »**

Harry sursauta.

**« Je vous avez presque oubliez vous ! »**

**« Merci ! Toujours aimable ! »**

**« Pardon. Vous voulez de mon chinois ? »**

**« Avec plaisir ! Merci, c'est très attentionné de votre part ! »**

**« C'est rien ! Vous faites toujours des phrases à rallonges ? »**

**« Oui, il parait que c'est pesant. Mais je suis né dans une famille très à hypogriffe sur les valeurs comme la politesse. »**

**« On ne choisi pas sa famille. »**

**« De toute évidence. »**

On cogna à la porte.

**« Alors Potter on parle tout seul ? »**

**« Hum non, à vrai dire il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce que toi et moi, un certain Isaac Melson. »**

Malefoy le regarda ahuri. Puis reprit vite son masque impassible.

**« Mais bien sûr ! Et tu vois d'autre personne dans la pièce à part Isaac et moi ? »**

**« Je suis pas fou ! Il est invisible ! »**

**« C'est tellement plus pratique ! »**

**« Non c'est la vérité je te dis ! Isaac aide-moi ! »**

**« Marthe ! Ramenez une seringue, il perd les pédales ! »**

Fit Malefoy vers la porte.

**« On se calme Potter, tu reste tranquille le temps que Marthe arrive d'accord ? Tout va bien ! »**

Malefoy avait les deux mains tendues voulant instaurer le calme à son patient, à qui il parlait comme à un gamin de cinq ans à qui on promettait une sucette.

**« Isaac active merlin !! »**

La porte que Malefoy avait laissée entrouverte se referma violemment. Malefoy regarda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

**« Tu sais Potter, c'est pas parce qu'on à eut quelques différents à l'école que aujourd'hui ça ne peut pas changer. On est plus des enfants. J'ai changé maintenant j'aide les gens à retrouver la santé. Toi tu fais en sorte que les gens soient dans un monde sécurisé. On fait des choses biens pour le bien commun, alors tu croix pas qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre ? »**

**« Euh … C'est gentil de me dire ça Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vient de fermer cette porte, je n'ais pas ma baguette et je suis trop faible pour faire de la magie sans. Et si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer. »**

**« Ça prouve que je suis bien ici. »**

Fit une voix grave, la voix d'Isaac. Malefoy sursauta.

**« … Isaac ? »**

**« Isaac Melson Monsieur Malefoy. Je n'ai pas pu être admis dans vos services car on ne m'a pas vu, j'espère qu'avec votre aide je pourrais enfin retrouver ma condition d'origine. »**

**« Euh … Oui, très certainement. Bien sûr. »**

Malefoy ne savait pas réellement où il devait regarder pour répondre à Isaac, ce qui rendait sa situation pas très confortable. Il avait surtout l'impression de passer pour le dernier des crétins à parler dans le vide. Il regarda Harry espérant peut-être que ce dernier le regarde en riant et lui disant : Ah je t'ais bien eu !

Mais ce dernier lui fit un sourire et lui fit :

**« Je te rassure, tu es aussi saint d'esprit que moi, et je ne suis pas fou ! »**

**« Ou, vous êtes fous tous les deux. »**

**« Isaac la ferme ! »**

Fit Harry.

**« Oui c'est pas drôle ! »**

Approuva le blond. Il continua.

**« Et bien Monsieur Melson, si vous voulez bien rouvrir la porte, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous. »**

**« Merci mille fois Monsieur Malefoy, je vous serez éternellement reconnaissant. »**

La porte se rouvrit et derrière attendait Marthe, seringue en main.

**« Ce n'est rien Monsieur …. Ah ! Marthe ! Non, non la seringue n'est plus de rigueur ! Mais j'ai quand même besoin de vous. Amenez-moi un lit dans cette chambre, j'ai un nouveau patient, Melson Isaac. »**

**« Bien Monsieur. »**

**« Merci Marthe. »**

Harry sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose.

**« Euh ça veut dire qu'il va être dans la même chambre que moi ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Comme j'ai hâte d'être installé ! Nous avons tellement de sujets palpitants à partager ! »**

Fit la voix enthousiasmée d'Isaac.

**« Super … »**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alors (roulement de tambour ….)

Les mots qui ont étaient nominés pour le prochain chapitre sont :

= Défaite

= Crème solaire (parce que c'est d'actualité ^^)

Et ……

= Câlins !! (Avec un S !!)

**Ça promet !**

Bon courage maya !!


End file.
